OlympicGames in OlympicMountains
by MulanHua
Summary: ... Just imagine a bunch of vampires and a shape-shifter pack meets to carry out a bitter fight about life and death, about dignity and pride. – A fight that decides the destiny of the entire world!...or maybe not the entire world... -Olymic-
1. Prologue

**Prologue –How all this nonsense had begun–**

Imagine there was a small town somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

Imagine that there lived two kinds of supernatural creatures.

Imagine those creatures lived in peace but not in total harmony.

Yes, we know this sounds weird. But vampires and shape-shifters are both (very) stubborn and proud – it's simply a natural law!

So sooner or later _this _must have happened. Actually this should have already happened _long_ ago. It's kind of a miracle that they made it so long …

Oh, sorry, we got side-tracked.

Just imagine a bunch of vampires and a shape-shifter pack meet to carry out a bitter fight for life and death, for dignity and pride. – A fight that decides the destiny of the entire world!

…

Uhm … or maybe not of the entire world … just Forks.

Let us guess: you don't have the slightest idea what we're talking about. Then let us tell you this long, complicated, senseless story.

All this nonsense had begun on an ordinary day in Forks, Washington State. Which means that the sky was filled with big, grey rain clouds. Two wolves were speeding through a thick dark green forest. Both of them were as tall as horses and kept an incredible speed. One's fur was dark brown, the other one was a little smaller and its fur had a light beige color, which reminded one on sand.

Although none of them moved its mouth, they were having a fierce argument.

_What's your problem, Jake?_

_What's _your _problem, kid? You, too, are a werewolf!_

_Shape-shifter. _The sand-colored wolf's mouth stretched to a crocked line – a grin.

_Whatever! _The big one snapped back. _You're one of _us_, so you should be on _our _side._

_There's a law against racism._

The brown wolf paused, its eyes narrowed in frustration. _Little know-it-all, _he mumbled after a few seconds.

The sandy one's grin grew bigger.

_But this doesn't change the fact, that you're a wer– shape-shifter and not a vampire._

_What?! You know why Switzerland is so wealthy? –They're _neutral_._

The big one growled. _That's a lie._

_Yep. _The smaller one admitted unashamed, still grinning. _But this doesn't change facts._

_My words. _The brown one said. _And fact's that vampires are our enemies._

_Who said that? _The sandy one raised a giant eyebrow.

_Our ancestors._

_Stupid old myths._

_Our whole life's dominated by those "stupid old myths". _The big one interjected with a smirk. _Get used to it._

The sandy one growled in respond.

We decided to stop noting down the conversation here, because otherwise we would have to censor almost every second word. Let's fast-forward a little bit, to the moment when the two wolves stopped at the border of the forest. A grand white mansion rose on the clearing like a palace in a modern fairytale. A cheerful piano melody sounded form the house, raying life and joy. Under the cover of the trees the two wolves began to shrink, morph, change, transforming into two very tall boys with pitch black hair and dark skin. Together they stepped out of the shadows of the forest, heading toward the front door where they were welcomed by two of their very special friends.

One of those was a tall boy with unnaturally pale skin that brought out the striking bronze color of his hair. A little girl was holding his hand, her long wavy hair had the same shade of bronze like the boy's.

"Thanks for supporting us, Seth," Edward said and raised his hand.

Seth jogged toward him and high fived. "No problem," he replied, grinning.

The little girl freed her hand out of the boy's grip and ran toward the Jacob. "How dare you, gang up against me?" She shrieked and slapped his leg as hard as she could, causing him to convulse with pain. A reproachful pout decorated her face. "I'm disappointed, Jacob Black. I'm _very_ disappointed."

Jacob threw Edward a killing glance. "I thought you don't like telling other people's secrets, Edward Cullen?"

Edward shrugged, still grinning. "That was not a secret."

The piano piece had come to an end in the mean time. A small girl with long honey-like hair half ran, half danced through the door. She jumped at Seth with a happy giggle, wrapping her thin arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

A warm smile lit up Seth's face and he hugged her back. "I lost counting. But you can never say it too often for my taste, Chloe."

"That's not fair," Jacob complained with a groan. "Why am _I_ greeted with a punch and _he_ get's a hug?"

"You deserved it," the little girl answered, crossing her tiny arms at her chest and nodded in satisfaction.

"God job, Nessie!" Someone shouted from inside the house, followed by booming laughter.

Jacob muttered something under his breath – which everyone heard loud and clear but chose to ignore because this story is rated K+.

Cheers suddenly filled the silent living-room when the guests stepped in. The TV-screen showed a black man running trough the finish-line, a triumphant smile on his exhausted face. The crowd jumped up and fell into applause, the commentator went wild. Despite the cheerful atmosphere on TV, the house stayed perfectly calm and quiet.

"At last," a giant boy at the couch groaned. "I thought the Olympic Games were the place where wonders are born."

"Well Emmett," the blond boy next to him chuckled. "It was a wonder that he reached the goal at all."

"Boring!" Emmett announced, stretching his long arms.

"Then switch the channel, Emmett," a girl with long mahogany-brown hair interjected, rolling her eyes.

"I just wanted to say the same," a pixie-like girl agreed. "I already know who'll win anyway. So switch the damn channel."

Jasper reached for the remote-control but Emmett got was a bit faster.

"But it's somehow fun to watch those humans breaking their backs like maniacs," he disagreed with a fresh grin.

"As if you could do it better," Jacob joked.

Emmett turned around with raised eyebrows. "What'd you want to say with that, _puppy_?"

He shrugged, full at ease. "Dunno. What does it sound like to you, _bloodsucker_?"

"Hey, hey," a female voice sounded from the kitchen and a young woman with wavy caramel hair stepped into the room. "No fight in my house, boys."

"And neither in _my_ garage," a tall blond woman added.

"I agree with Rosalie, except for the 'my garage' part," Edward said, watching thoughtfully the TV-screen. "Hey, why don't we solve this in a … let's say more civilized way?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked at Edward with a puzzled face. "Civilized?"

"Or human," Edward explained.

Jacob made a sneering sound. "Here are humans?" he asked sarcastically.

Edward ignored that. "What would you say about having a little version of the Olympic Games here in the Olympic Mountains?"

"I say you're crazy," Jacob muttered.

"I say it sounds like fun," Seth disagreed.

Jasper chuckled. "How can two people look so similar and still be so different?"

"Wonderful variety of fauna," Rosalie stated dryly.

Jacob shot a murderous look at her in response.

"What do you mean with 'having a little version of the Olympic Games here'?" Bella asked, coming back to the main topic.

"Exactly what I said," Edward answered with an adoring smile. "We have two teams who fight against each other in different disciplines, like in the Olympic Games."

"Wait," Jacob cut him off. "The two teams – you mean we, the wolves, against you, the bl –the vampires?"

"I think _Team Quileute_ vs. _Team Cullen_ sounds … politically more correct," Edward suggested.

"I like the idea," Emmett said, starring out of the window, his eyes sparkling with excitement and his mouth pulled into a challenging smirk.

"At least it sounds halfway responsible," Esme interjected. The girls nodded in agreement.

"And how shall we do this, Daddy?" Nessie asked looking up at Edward.

He shrugged. "First we have to decide on the disciplines– "

"No," Jacob interrupted. "First, I have to go tell Sam and the others. See if they want to participate."

Seth snorted. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Edward nodded in amusement. "Still, it would the right thing to do. Carlisle will be home in a few minutes, too. We can discuss the rest later."

* * *

_We guess that you've noticed a few things while you read this:_

_first: the permament plural ^^ no, I'm, not sick... it's because I wrote this together with a friend - "Sylvia Waise" so it's "WE" =)  
_

_second: the ones among you who haven't read "Aurora" or "Nightfall" yet (shame on you! xD) might have a few problems with "Chloe" - so go read it! xD (on my -MulanHua- profile - I promise it will be worth your time)_

_third: now we bet you're thinking: "How the hell can someone come up with such a nonsense!" well ... as you can see: Yes, WE can! xD -Just take an over-the-top boring gym-lesson and two freaks (like us) the result is THIS! sD_

_forth:... erm... move your courser the review-button and review!  
_

_-Mulan & Sylvia-_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 –Preperations–**

"Here is Mrs. Smith's patient's record that you have asked for, Dr. Cullen."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans," I said with a polite smile and took the file.

"N-no problem," she gasped and went out of the office, tripping slightly at the doorway.

I pretended not notice it, thumbing interested through the file instead. I stayed at the hospital for another half an hour, looking through a few patients' records before my shift ended and I could go home to my family.

Getting out of my car I immediately recognized the distinct smell of the Quileute people. Although Jacob and Seth came over practically everyday, I could tell due to the fresh scent that they were still here. That and the additional two heartbeats that echoed through the house. I found my family sitting together with my two almost-sons-in-law in the living-room, discussing some kind of exciting matter.

"Wrestling! I want wrestling," Emmet shouted, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"You sound like a kid in the toys-department," Jasper chuckled.

"I'm in for wrestling," Jacob said, rubbing challenging his hands.

"I said, no fights in my house," Esme reminded them with the kind for authority in her voice that all mothers had.

"I agree with Esme," I joined in, entering the room. "I just got home from the hospital and I am not interested in healing the injuries of a bunch of tumultuous teenage-vampires and wolves now."

"Killjoy," Emmett muttered.

"Parents," Jacob snorted.

"Don't worry, we won't do anything too dangerous, _Dad_," Edward assured me, smiling smugly. He then went on answering the question in my head, "We got inspirited by the human Olympic Games on TV and decided to have our own version of the Olympic Games here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Nice idea. But I'm afraid that I have to say no at the Olympic Fire point."

The boys snorted, all except for Edward and Jasper, who were chuckling.

"Nah, where's the spirit then?" Emmett complained.

"I think the fire that is burning inside you is enough, Emmett. There is no need to burn the down entire Olympic Mountains to ashes," I interjected with a kind but authoritative smile. "Remember what happened the last time you wanted to make a camp fire."

Emmett and Jacob had the nerve to grin dreamily into the distance, as if remembering some good old times.

"I'm not sure," Esme said, looking nervously into the round. "Isn't this –how to call it?– project dangerous?"

Emmett and Jacob exchanged challenging glares, both gloating with self-confidence. Those two were becoming strangely similar.

"Well, I don't see any danger coming," Alice said sarcastically, her features pulled to a mask of annoyance.

Seth laughed. "Can you see anything at all now with the entire pack being involved?"

Alice shot daggers at him. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Seth?"

He looked down sheepishly.

"Why don't Esme and Carlisle anticipate as referee?" Jasper suggested. "We need some anyway if we want real Olympic Games."

"Yes, and the elders could be the referees on the Quileute side," Bella added. "The games should be fair."

I nodded. "This sounds good." –I turned to Esme– "What do you think, darling?"

She frowned, considering the idea for a second, then she nodded. "I'm okay with that. But only if Billy, Sue and Old Quil agree."

"I'll ask them," Jacob offered. "I don't think that they'll make any objections."

"Then this is clear, too," Rosalie changed the subject. "Now let's go back to choosing the disciplines. –Chloe?"

Chloe nodded and opened a memo pad and a pen which were lying on her lap. "Okay. We decided that we will have eight different individual matches and one team game at the end," she informed me. "We have already agreed on hurdle-race, high jump, Discus throw…" She paused, her thin brows knit interrogatively, then she turned her attention to Seth and Jacob. "How do you plan to throw discus as wolves?"

Jacob laughed and waved with a hand serenely. "We've our own methods, you don't need to worry."

She shrugged and turned her attention back to her list. "And wrestling and the team game will be soccer."

"_Balloon race_?" Jared demanded. "What the hell's _balloon race_?"

"You run through the forest and bump pink balloons on the way," Jacob explained with a grin.

Paul shook his head with laughter. "What kind of nonsense is that?"

"Sounds like fun," Jared said sarcastically.

"Good. We've a volunteer for the balloon race," Jake announced and Seth noted it down on a sheet of paper.

"Hey! Wait, I never-" Jared protested but Jake cut him off.

"Okay, now we only have: hurdle-race, high jump, Discus throw, wrestling, high diving, rodeo and chess."

"_Chess_?" Quil asked irritated.

"It's an Olympic discipline," I explained.

He shrugged. "Okay… However, I want wrestling!"

Six heads snapped around, staring at him with killing glares. I sighed, knowing perfectly well what would come next.

_3… 2… 1…_

"No, _I_ want wrestling!" Paul objected right on cue. "Everybody here knows that I'm stronger than Quil."

"That's not fair! I want wrestling, too!"

"Shut up, Jared!" Leah snarled. "You go bump your pink balloons and leave the main work to the ladies!"

"Hey! Wrestling was _my_ idea, so I'll participate in that discipline!" Jacob complained.

"Only because you went chatting with the vamps doesn't mean you'll get any advantages," Embry pointed out.

Seth nodded. "I agree with Embry." –he opened his pen– "It's settled then, I'll do wrestling."

"_The _HELL_ you will!_" the others chorused, so loud that Seth dropped the pen.

I sighed and rolled my yes. What kind of crime had I committed in my last life that I deserved this kind of punishment?

Emily, being like the fairy godmother in every children's tale, came in with a tablet full of blueberry muffins. She laughed when she saw my annoyed expression. "How is it going today, my honourable Alpha?"

"Same old, same old."

"Yeah, just a bunch of teenage werewolves who want to have a fight with the vampires next door," she winked.

I laughed. "Exactly, nothing new."

The bunch of teenage werewolves in front of us was just about to start a brawl.

I sighed. "I guess, I should lay down the law before they rub our house into little pieces."

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Do your job, oh my great Alpha."

I smiled at her.

I got up at the exact moment when Paul and Jacob decided to continue their argument with their fists. I grabbed Paul's arm, stopping him just in time.

"No fights in _my_ house," I said calmly, but not forgetting to put a little threat in the words.

"Where did I just hear that?" Jacob muttered behind me sarcastically.

I ignored him. "Okay, guys. Let's solve this in the democratic way. –Who wants to participate in wrestling? Raise hand."

Seven dark-skinned arms shot up in the air.

"Why do I even bother to?" I sighed.

Emily laughed. "Okay, why don't we let Fortuna decide?" She got a sheet of paper and sheared it to eight pieces.

"Seven are enough, Em. Jared has his discipline," Jacob reminded her and Jared shot a killing glare at him.

She giggled but didn't act on taking one snippet out to Jared's delight. The others grumbled in distaste but no one objected. Fair was fair. She drew a big red cross on one piece. One by one she folded the eight pieces and put them into a bowl. "Good luck," she said and held out the bowl to us.

Seven arms shot into the bowl, all trying to hit the jackpot.

"Hey! It's _ladies_ first," Leah complained and jostled Quil away who grabbed a lot just in time.

He opened the tiny piece of paper with his giant hands eagerly. "_Yes!_" he suddenly cheered, throwing his fist in the air. The others froze in the middle of their movements like sculptures. "Fortuna loves me!"

The rest groaned in unison.

"Then I want do hurdle-race if I don't get wrestling," Leah muttered and threw her little brother such a threatening glare that he noted her name next to the wished discipline immediately.

I didn't disagree, Leah was our fastest one, it'd be unreasonable to not elect her for hurdle-race.

Paul wanted to argue, I could see it on his face, but he kept the ugly words to himself. Instead, he asked for the next "good" discipline. "I'll do high jump then."

"But _I_ wanted that!" Seth complained.

The others' faces went red with rage.

"Shut up!" I commanded before anyone could say a word. "It's enough! Emily, get the bowl please. We'll draw lots for each single discipline now. No more discussions!"

"But-"

"I said no more discussions, Seth."

"Why-"

"Because you're a bunch of immature tumultuous teenage-werewolves, Embry."

Jacob grimaced. "I somehow feel like there's an echo here," he muttered.

I threw a glare at him, enough was enough.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. I see your point. Otherwise the games would have started before we'd decided on anything."

I nodded, being glad that us two Alphas were now united to face the brawl. Emily quickly finished the new set of lots and held the bowl out. She looked up at me with a patient smile on her never fading beautiful face.

"Okay, then the next discipline to decide is" –I took a brief look at Seth's list– "high diving."

* * *

_So ... we hope that you've found out which part is told by whom - we have discussed whether we should write the narrator's name at the top but decided not to do that because:_

_1. It saves natural resorces (ink & paper) xD  
_

_2. It's funnier this way (funnier for us - for you ... perhaps?)_

_okay, okay... just kidding, but we think that we made it clear enough from whom's point of view it was (if some of you is still padding in the dark: part1 - Carlisle / part2 - Sam)  
_

_Don't forget to **review!**_

_-Sylvia & Mulan-_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter2 –High Diving–**

_Life. Is. Not. Fair._

"C'mon, Paul, the swimsuit looks _so_ cute!"

_Life. Is. So. Damn. Not. Fair._

"Why don't _you_ wear it, Quil?" I snapped.

"Nah, I wish I could, but I've gained weight enormously last Christmas," he sighed theatrically. "Beside, _you_ are the lucky one to participate in high diving."

I cringed slightly at the reminder. "If you like high diving so much, I'd happily switch with you," I offered.

He grinned. "No, no. The glory is all yours, brother."

"I'm gonna give you glory!" I growled; my hands balled to fists.

"Come," Quil challenged, waving me to him with his free hand – the other one was holding a bag; the provoking pink fabric of the swimsuit shined throw the thin plastic. His face was gloating with smugness.

Sam cleared his throat loudly. "No fights here. The trees also have the right to live. Besides, we're already late, so hurry up."

Quil pouted. "Oh, too bad, Paul, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I growled. I would make sure to pay him back for this.

Sam sighed and shook his head, probably reading my intentions, but he didn't say anything about it, he didn't want to loose more time. Finally, we phased and took off.

The bloodsuckers were already there – their ugly fetidness contaminated the entire area. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and growled quietly.

_Behave! _Sam ordered, before we stepped out of the dark woods.

The first thing I saw was a big blue-white striped box at the other side of the little free spot that was encircled by trees. Bella and the pixie were standing in front of the weird box, arguing. Edward was the only one who greeted us though it was just a simple nod. He stood behind Bella, his hands laid protectively on her shoulders.

"I'll say it one last time," Bella said in a low threatening tone. "I'm not going to wear that _thing_."

"Oh, c'mon, Bella. Don't be such a baby. It won't hurt," the pixie argued. She was holding a little purple bag in her hands that reminded me painfully on Quil's pink one.

"Alice," Edward sighed. "Please."

"Don't go there, Edward," she snapped, a triumphant grin decorating her tiny face. "We both know that you'll enjoy the view."

Vampires couldn't blush, but Edward's embarrassment was engraved on his face.

_Touché!_ Quil howled with laughter.

"Edward is my husband," Bella defended him. "He's allowed to stare."

The pixie's grin grew wider. She lifted the bag, holding it in front of Bella's nose.

"But not in public!" Bella screamed embarrassed.

The pixie made a heartbreaking pout, her eyes big and watery like those of puppies'. I have seen that trick on enough girls, and sometimes even boys, to know what she was trying to do. She was playing the _guilt-card_. "It took me three days and nights to come up with the design," she said, sobbing. "Not to mention all the detail work with the pearls …" –a long heavy sigh; darn it, she was good– "All wasted … who cares …"

Bella frowned skeptically.

"She's telling the truth," Edward stated, looking hugely astonished.

Bella bit her lips while the pixie started repeating "a waste … all wasted …" again and again like a mantra. Even I felt kind of bad for her. Bella didn't last long either. A few seconds passed, then she surrendered." Fine, Alice," she sighed in defeat. "Give me that _thing_."

The pixie's face lit up instantly. "Oh, Bella, you'll love it!"

"Sure," Bella groaned and disappeared into the box. –Ah, it was the changing room.

I rolled my eyes. _Vamps_.

_Female vamps._ Quil added.

"They are girls," Edward defended his wife and his "sister". "It's within their nature."

"Alice won," the boss-vamp commented, appearing at Edward's side. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

The pixie smiled brightly, showing a row of pearl-white teeth.

_Man!_ Leah's voice came from the cliffs, where she and the others were waiting for us. _Are you having teatime up there or will you get started before we die here out of boredom?_

"The others are slowly becoming impatient," Edward informed the Doc.

_Slowly_, Quil echoed between his snickers.

Carlisle nodded. "Fine, then I'll explain the rules now. –Bella?"

"Yes, I'm listening," her voice came from the changing room; she sounded angry and worried.

"Good," Carlisle started. "The rules are easy. All kind of acrobatic stunts are allowed, except for perilous things. All participants have three turns. The judges – those are Billy, Sue, Old Quil Alteara, Esme and me – will give points from 1 to 10. Like the official Olympic rules, the highest and lowest score will not count. The winner is the one with the highest total of scores."

He looked at us interrogatively, asking us whether we had understood everything. Sam, Quil and I nodded uniform.

"Okay, then I'll go back to the others at the boat. We will give you the signal to start when we see you both at the cliffs. –I'd like to suggest ladies first, or would you prefer to start, Paul?" he demanded friendly.

I shook my head fiercely. _I'm fine with that, more than fine._

"Bella, do you mind to begin?" Edward asked his wife through the striped fabric-wall.

"O-kay …" Bella answered vaguely.

"Then, everything is clear. –Good luck, the two of you," he wished us and disappeared.

It was awkwardly silent then, well if you ignored Quil. He bombarded me with all kinds of crazy "advices" for the upcoming competition.

_Hey, hey! What about this one? You make an inrun, jump as high as you can, and make pirouettes –and don't forget to use your tail too– and then wave with your ears to the referees before you then dive into the water!_

_Like a giant living borer?_

_Bingo!_

_Do you seriously expect me make a fool out of myself, Quil? _I growled.

_Oh c'mon, Paul. It's a great idea, you know it is! _Leave it to Quil to laugh about his own jokes.

_If you really have so much fun at this, why don't we switch the disciplines? _I offered hopefully again.

He made a sound that was supposed to show deep thoughtfulness, but I knew that Quil was anything but thoughtful. _Hmm… I really wish to… but such a last-minute-thing will cause too much trouble…_

_For whom?_

_Dunno. _He shrugged; his face seemed to be demanding for a good punch. _Good luck man! And don't forget to smile! It's a happy athletic game after all. _Then he vanished behind a few trees joining Jacob and Embry at the cliffs.

I was just about to follow him to teach him a lesson –a _very_ good lesson– when Edward suddenly gasped loudly.

Why the hell did they gasp? They didn't even need to breathe for crying out loud! I turned around and- had to suppress a gasp myself.

Darn it! Why did these bloodsuckers have to look so damn _good_?

Bella was wearing a dark-blue, almost black, swimsuit, which hugged her pale skin perfectly. Shining white pearls were lined in an elegant but simple pattern, flashing in the daylight like diamonds. On either sides of the suit was a white stripe, which led to two straps, tying to a ribbon at her neck. The pixie staked Bella's long mahogany hair to a tight bun with thousands of hairpins –of course, with matching white pearls–, she had to stand on a footstool to reach Bella's head.

"Bella," Edward had finally found his voice back after clearing his throat. "You look gorgeous."

She looked like blushing. "Thanks."

The pixie had finished Bella's hair and jumped from the footstool, examining her masterpiece with a satisfied smile. "Admit it. I'm good."

Bella sighed defeated. "Yes, Alice, you're good. Sometimes."

The pixie made a sneering sound. "Philistines," she pouted and left the scene, obviously acting offended.

However, Bella fell for it. She threw Edward a pleading glance. Her husband obeyed with a sigh, he wished her good luck with a swift kiss on the forehead and left behind Alice, calling her to wait for him.

Bella looked after them for a minute, then she took a deep breath. "Are you ready?" she asked me.

I nodded. _Sure, I've been ready to make a fool out of myself since the day I got that damn lot. Let's get started!_

Of course, she hadn't heard my sour comment –the translator had gone to calm the psycho– so instead of commenting on my bad mood she stepped to the cliff, with me following her reluctantly.

In the far distance –almost impossible for normal human eyes to spot– was a shiny, very expensive looking, white yacht. Man, those vamps really must be rich; Jake had told us that they had bought it just for this occasion. Billy, Sue, Old Quil and the two vamps were standing at the railing. I wondered how the three human judges could see a thing from this distance, but then I noticed a little bronze dot next to them. Nessie was playing the spyglass, nice idea.

The doc's wife raised a hand slowly and then let it fall down abruptly – the signal to start!

I took a few steps back while Bella walked forward, her bare foot tips right before the deep, deep abysm. She stretched her arms like a bird, ready to fly, I heard her taking a deep breath, then she jumped. She flew a few meters higher, her body stretched, then the upper part of her body folded together, her forehead almost touching her knees, her arms spread like a pair of wings. She kept that pose for a few seconds before she unfolded her body again to dive into the dark-blue water with barely any splashes.

Applause flooded the cliff and someone –I guess it was the bear-guy– shouted "Encore!" followed by a loud "Ouch". Edward still didn't like to put Bella and cliffs together, I suppose.

While the applause was still echoing in the bay, the referees were busy with judging Bella's jump. Old Quil was the last one to see what had happened exactly with Nessie's help, then the points were announced on a giant illuminated panel – gosh, where the hell did they get all that stuff!

_8.0 / 8.0 / 7.5 / 8.0 / 9.0_ – minus the highest score 9.0 and the lowest score 7.5 Bella achieved a total of 24.0.

Not bad, and the jury was strict, though I bet that the two women weren't very objective …

Bella cleared the field –or water– for me and I stepped to the abysm, and yes, pun intended. _Chill, Paul … all will be fine …_

_Don't dare to screw it up! _Jake and Leah shouted almost uniform, agreeing on the same thing for once.

_SHUT UP! _I snapped back before I saw Esme giving the signal and jumped. Yeah, I just jumped, normally jumped. I thought it was okay, I mean, that was the only possibility to keep my dignity. However, the judges thought different though.

_6.5 / 6.5 / 7.0 / 7.0 / 8.0_ – total: 20.5.

From the cliffs behind me, different voices shouted death threats at me.

_Oops …_

_Oops?! _Embry echoed with frustration. _He ruins everything and all he says is "OOPS"!_

_I'll kill him, _Leah muttered to herself. _I'm _so_ gonna kill him!_

The others babbled all quite the same, only Sam didn't say a word. Instead, he just sighed long and deeply. Somehow his silent disappointment was even worse than the other reactions.

Damn it.

I swam to the beach, haunted by my great buddies' scolding and threats. Yeah, we really were brothers, and how much they loved me!

Bella was already standing at the cliff again, backwards to the water, preparing her next jump. The signal fell; she jumped. She made two pirouettes while her head wandered down toward the sea, in the last second before hitting the water the pirouette turned smoothly into two somersaults and then dived without the tiniest splash into the water. The whole performance took less than four seconds. How did you put all of this crap into _four freaking seconds_?!

The referees were stunned, too. _9.0 / 8.5 / 8.0 / 9.0 / 10.0 _– 26.5 plus the points from the last term: 50.5.

Not good… Especially not when there was an army of very angry wolves standing behind me, all ready to lung for my throat.

Without me noticing, I was already standing at the abysm again, my head perfectly blank. _Crap! What to do? What to do?_

Esme gave the signal.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_

I jumped and –driven by desperation– I did the first thing that shoot through my head.

Quil's giant living borer.

_6.5 / 7.5 / 4.0 / 9.0 / 10.0 _– 23.0. Wow, I even got ten points! Too bad that they didn't count.

_What. The. Hell. Was. THAT?!_ Leah shouted, her voice showed that she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or kill me.

_Umm … that was … something _new_…_ Seth commented, unsuccessfully trying to cheer me up. _And the thing with the ears was kind of … er … nice_ _…_

Beside the two Clearwaters, it was amazingly quiet, all speechless. Not sure, whether I should see this as a good or a bad sign I got out of the water and back up to the cliff, while Bella got ready for her final jump.

So, she had 50.5 points and I had 43.5. If she got a score of 23 at most, I'd still have a chance to win this game. If I do a really good jump now of course and if Bella makes something wrong and if the jury wouldn't watch too closely and if they have mercy with a poor little wolf like me …

Those were way too many "if"s – but a wolf may dream …

_Oh. My. God._ Someone's thoughts –it sounded like Jake– interrupted my calculations and I turned my attention back to the game.

My mouth fell open. Bella was standing at the cliff again, but this time not on her feet like usual – no. She was standing on her _hands_!

I was dead … hell, I was _so_ dead!

Esme gave the signal. Bella "jumped". She flew through the air as if she had wings on her back, her body forming a slight sickle while she drew ribbons and other patterns into the sky. And for a third time her pale cold skin made contact with the dark cold water without any splashes.

_10.0 / 9.5 / 8.5 / 10.0 / 10.0_

Okay, now it was official – I was a dead wolf.

Well, there was no help, I guessed. She _was_ good and had deserved it. I respected it. However, losing the game didn't mean that I had to loose my dignity, too. With the last pride I had, I went to the abysm a third time and jumped.

* * *

_hey guys!_

_yeah, we know - this had taken loooooong but, hey! we made it after all - that's worth a round of applause isn't it?  
_

_if you've not noticed yet: this chapter was written in **PAUL's POV** - it was really fun! (wolves 4ever! xD)  
_

_to the points Bella and Paul get: it's always rowed in a special way... the first is always** Billy's**, the second** Old Quil's**, the third** Sue's**, the forth** Carlisle's **and the last one is** Esme's** - we guess this will make a few things clearer for you =)_

_well, we've already started the next chapter ... but that doesn't have to mean anything - we'll TRY to upload as soon as possible! _

_please **review** in the meantime!**  
**_

_-Mulan&Sylvia-_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter3 –High Jump–**

It was a nice day. The sun was shining for once. Mom was at the Blacks' so she couldn't force me to do any exercises for school and Leah was out. –My perfect day!

I didn't spend the day at home of course and I couldn't spend it alone. As fast as my human feet could carry me I sped through the forest and reached the Cullens' mansion, but Chloe wasn't at home. Esme told me that she was somewhere behind the house practicing for tomorrow.

Oh, yeah, the match tomorrow. It was high jump and Chloe was anticipating for the Cullens. Against _me_. It was kind of a difficult situation. I mean, on the one hand I wanted to win, to gain a victory for us wolves after Paul had unfortunately lost his match against Bella two days ago. But on the other hand …

"Seth!" my personal angel said happily when she discovered me. She was standing on a tree that was at least ten meters high – _again_. How often had I told her to not do something so dangerous? But she would never listen to me, she kind of loved standing up there …

With one little hop she jumped of the tree and landed safely in my arms. Well, at least she'd accepted the deal with me to let me catch her.

"Hey, angel," I greeted her and bended down to kiss her but to my utter surprise –and shock– she turned her face away.

"No, Seth, not today."

My heart stopped beating. She heard it of course so she quickly explained, "No, no, it's not what you think! O-of course I want to … but … well, tomorrow is the big match and I need to practice and you … umm … are kind of … _distracting_ me." It sounded like a question. "You understand that, don't you?"

How could I say "no" to that heartbreaking pout? "Sure."

She smiled and I felt like flying. "I knew you would." She struggled free from my arms. "Besides, don't you need to practice, too?" she asked innocently.

I swallowed. "Yeah, you're right." My throat felt unusually dry.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in the arena, Seth," she said cheerfully and blew me a kiss.

I nodded, my neck felt stiff.

"I'm sorry, Seth," she said apologetically, reading the disappointment on my face, then she took an inrun and jumped back on a tree, vanishing behind branches and leaves.

Not such a perfect day after all, I guessed.

I trotted back to La Push, my day suddenly dark and sad and dark … yeah, so dark that I couldn't even come up with more words to describe it.

"Hey, kid!" I heard Jacob calling behind me. His voice sounded way too enthusiastic and happy for my taste.

I turned around, mumbling a "hi".

He stopped abruptly in front of me, paddling theatrically with his arms in the air. "Woa, what's with that face? Halloween is still a while away or have I slept too long?"

I ignored his comment and turned back to my walk. To my great annoyance, Jake followed me. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Dunno."

He eyed me skeptically as if he was looking for some kind of sickness on me. "O-kay …" he replied interrogatively. "And where have you been?"

I grumbled something incoherent. I didn't even understand it myself but Jake seemed to. "Oh, I see," he said knowingly, the word "smug" written all over his face. "Our little Seth got dumped."

I looked up at the sky. The sun shined mockingly down on me. _Darker and darker and darker…_

He punched my arm encouragingly. "C'mon, boy, you've to see that she needs to practice for tomorrow."

"How d'you know?"

"Nessie."

_Why do I even bother to ask?_

"Look, Seth. You can't see her now – you are enemies."

_Not that again._

"You've to concentrate on the fight now."

_Stupid melodramatic Alpha._

"And stop insulting me in your head."

_Absolutely no privacy. _"Since when are you called Edward Cullen?" I muttered sarcastically.

He ignored my sour tone. "By the way, when are you planning to start practice?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What practice?"

He glared back at me. "What practice? _What practice?!_ Seth, don't tell me that you're planning on losing tomorrow."

_I wasn't planning anything._

"You _will_ win," he said firmly, looking straight into my eyes. "It's one to nothing for the vamps now. You can turn everything around and save our dignity."

_Stupid old melodramatic Alpha._

"I am _not_ melodramatic," Jake defended himself – this was becoming kind of creepy. "However, you _must_ win tomorrow."

"No pressure." I rolled my eyes.

"Do you understand?" he threatened, mixing unintentionally the alpha-tone within his words.

I winced. _Stupid old melodramatic dominant Alpha._ "Sure, sure."

He glared at me for another few seconds, then he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the woods.

"Hey!" I objected. "What are you doing?"

He turned back, grinning into my face. "Time for practice," he announced enthusiastically, dragging me deeper into the shadows of the forest.

I growled. "_Stupid old melodramatic dominant Alpha!_"

I woke up the next morning to the sound of shouts and cheers coming from downstairs, growing louder and louder with every second. Then there was an earsplitting "Bang", startling me so much that I fell out of my bed, the door flew open and suddenly it was silent. Then …

"Five, six, seven, eight! _You'll be the champion, my friend … You'll keep on fighting for your friends … You'll be the champion … You'll be the champion … Vamps are the losers … 'Cause you'll be the champion, for us wolves!_"

I stared, mouth hung open. It took me two solid minutes to make my brain work again and form a proper sentence. "What?!" Okay, so it was just a word, but – hey! Less is more.

Quil stepped out of the "wolf-choir" with a huge grin and patted my shoulder comradely. "Morning, Seth. Ready for your big day?"

"Huh?"

"Great!"

"Breakfast is ready!" Leah announced, sweeping in with a tablet filled with eggs, bacon and everything else that went along with a dream breakfast.

But it wasn't the perfect breakfast that made my mouth fall open again. It was the fact that it was _Leah_ who placed the tablet on my nightstand.

"Breakfast for our hero," Leah cheered, smiling like … like I had never seen her smile before, _ever_! "What?" she added, noticing my strange gaze. "Am I not allowed to make breakfast for my beloved little brother?"

No, it's just that you've never done anything like this before – probably have never even thought about doing something like this before. And … holy crap, did you just call me "your beloved little brother"?!

"Um … thanks?"

"Home, sweet home," Embry joked, gaining a death glare from Leah.

I looked down at the perfection that the breakfast was and suddenly I felt terrible. Like an apple, still white, hanging on the tree or already down on the ground, brown and rotten – totally not ready.

"C'mon," Leah urged, putting a heavy hand on my shoulder and leaned forward. I felt her breath against my ear, hot and dangerous. "I made it with _love_."

I shuddered.

"Yeah, Seth, eat up," Jared winked. "You need to become big and strong."

I was just about to make some sarcastic remark on that –I wasn't small!– but couldn't since I was still too baffled to make any noise at all. Instead, I took the fork –it felt like a giant rock– and stared down at the full tablet. I probably looked like a total fool, holding a fork with a feast in front of me and not immediately digging in – especially as a wolf. Slowly, I raised the fork to my mouth, eyeing the piece of scrambled egg in awe. I licked my lips but my tongue was even drier. Taking a deep breath, I put the food into my mouth, chewed and swallowed loudly.

"And?" Leah asked, staring at me, as were all the others.

_Cardboard_, I thought."Great!" I said. Well, I guess that it was quiet good in reality, if there weren't six pairs of eyes that were boring into me. And if there wasn't the persistent thought that exactly these six people were going to torture me to death if I lost later …

Two hours and uncountable many "good advices" by my wonderful buddies later we finally arrived at the agreed location. It was some place in the forest, kind of a meadow, with two giant trees, both at least twenty meters high. Emmett and Jasper were standing each on a tree and fixing the lowest height with a thick branchless tree trunk while the girls –Alice, Bella, Nessie and Rosalie– carried two giant thick mattresses and piled these up behind the trees. Emmett leaned his head against the trunk, one eye pressed shut, eyeing it like a professional carpenter. Suddenly he jumped over the trunk, making a back-flip. When he landed on the ground he was holding a tiny thin branch between his forefinger and thumb and grinning triumphantly. "I _told_ you, we missed one!"

Jasper rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Show off," he muttered and jumped down elegantly.

I looked up at the construction and gulped. That thing was high – like _really_ high.

_Seth, maybe you haven't noticed this fact yet, _Jacob said. _But you're a WEREWOLF!_

Usually I would have countered with "shape-shifter" but today I couldn't bring up the mood to be fresh. And, darn it, it _was_ high!

"Seth!"

All fear and nervousness disappeared at the sound of that bell-like voice. I took my eyes willingly from all the upcoming work and turned around to see my personal little angel running towards me, her honey-like hair waving in the wind. If I had still been in my human form, I would have opened my arms to welcome her but instead I decided to run towards her.

And was stopped by three giant wolves, two of them were growling quietly but still clearly audible. I growled back. How dare they stand in between Chloe and me?

_Hey, don't forget why we are here!_ Embry said, winking.

_Yeah, kid, this is serious! _Paul continued, less humorous.

_Concentrate! _Leah commanded. _Or do you want to end like Paul?_

_Why do you say that like I am dead? _Paul asked, insulted.

_For me, you _are_ dead. _Leah declared matter-of-factly.

Paul was too angry to reply at all.

_Aw, so harsh. _Quil said. His efforts in faking hurt failed, drowned by his booming laughter.

_That's our Leah._ Jacob shrugged.

I turned my head, trying to look around the furry wall in front of me to catch a glimpse on Chloe. She was watching the wolves between us, the gold of her eyes melted with disappointment. Edward was standing at her side as translator. She saw me staring at her and smiled back. Then she turned around and walked away to her family.

How had Paul phrased it? –Oh, right: "_Life. Is. So. Damn. Not. Fair._"

Before I could sulk a little more, Carlisle called us from the referee seats where Esme, Sue, Billy and Old Quil were sitting with him in a row. "Alright, everyone. Let me explain the rules now," he began, standing up. "They are simple. We start at three meters and go higher in half-a-meter-steps and later when we're above eight meter in quarter-steps. You jump one after another. The one who can't manage the same height that the opponent had mastered looses."

Chloe nodded dutifully and I joined in hesitantly. Eight meters – did that mean that they were expecting us to jump ten or twenty meters high?

"Very well," Carlisle continued. "So, since Bella started the last time, I guess, it's the wolves' turn to make the beginning this time. Seth?"

Gulp. _Sure._ I nodded reluctantly.

"Fine. Then, may the match begin," Carlisle announced and sat back down next to Esme.

Chloe, throwing me an encouraging smile, stepped back to make me space. I took a few steps back to make an inrun. I looked up at the trees again and took a deep breath. _Here we go._ I started in a light jog first then sped up more and more until I was one or two meters in front of the trees and jumped. It wasn't that high as my crazy imagination had told me. I flew easily over it and landed just as easily on the other side. The wolves howled in joy. I even saw Edward and Bella clapping, gaining a death glare from Rosalie.

I hopped of the mattresses while Chloe got ready for her turn. Her technique was the same as mine, starting slowly and then accelerating until she was one to two meters in front of the trees and jumped. She flew swiftly through the air and over the set mark –she didn't even have to pull her legs up–, landing elegantly on the mattresses . This time the vampire-side fell into cheers, Emmett leading them, making Chloe look like blushing.

It went on like that without any outrageous happenings and the mark –always fixed by Emmett and Jasper– wandered higher and higher.

3.5 … 4 … 4.5 … 5 … 8 … 8.25 …

At nine meters I had to really concentrated and run faster. Chloe started to make the classical curve inrun that you usually saw on TV and flew backwards over the mark. Then she would always turn in midair to land on her feet in the end. At eleven-a-half her foot touched the trunk, making it swing but it didn't fall down. She fought to gain her balance again during her fall and turned around to land on her feet in the last moment. For a brief second it seemed that she would fall but she managed to stand straight in the end. Then she hopped of the mattresses like nothing had happened. I let out a long breath of relief. I hadn't even noticed that I had held my breath during the whole time.

In my head I saw thousands of different outcomes that could have just happened. All of them ended with Chloe lying on the ground, her eyes empty and lifeless. My heart ached at that idea.

That's it. To hell with pride and honor! I couldn't gamble with my angel's health, it was just not worth it.

_Seth! _Leah threatened, her voice dark and dangerous. _Remember, she's a VAMPIRE! Nothing can happen to her. So, just jump and win this thing for us!_

I got ready for my turn, ignoring her.

_Seth, don't even think about that! _Leah seethed, a growl was growing in her chest. _Jacob! Do something – tell him to stop fooling around!_

Jacob didn't react. He was just staring at Nessie who was holding Bella's hand.

_You must be kidding me! _Leah shouted in frustration.

I ran, sped up, jumped, jumped over the eleven-three-quarters and- my hint leg caught on the trunk. I fell, pulling the trunk down with me, someone screamed, someone with a high pitched, bell-like voice. The trunk crashed on the ground just a foot away from me. Carlisle was at my side the next blink. "Are you alright, Seth?"

I got up. Luckily, I landed on the edge of the mattresses . I nodded.

He gave me a serious all-round-look and nodded back. Emmett and Edward were already carrying the trunk back up to its former place and I left the mattresses to make space for Chloe. I looked around and found her standing with Bella and Jasper on the other side. Jasper's hand was resting on Chloe's shoulder, obviously calming her down with his gift. It seemed that it wasn't working very well.

"Seth, I need you to phase back so I can take a closer look at your injuries," Carlisle insisted.

I nodded; my eyes still on Chloe. She was shaking.

Jacob and Quil appeared at my side, helping me to get up. They led me into the shadows of the forest where the three of us phased back. I didn't dare to look into their eyes, afraid of the anger I was sure to find there. That's why my mouth almost fell open in shock when Jake said in a mocking tone, "You sure can act, kid."

"Huh?"

"Chloe didn't notice anything for sure," Quil laughed, raising his hand for me to high-five.

I stared at them as if they were some alien creatures that just landed with their UFO in my garden. Now, I was sure that my mouth was hanging open.

"I couldn't have done a better job," Jake admitted. Quil nodded in agreement, still grinning and his hand waiting for mine to join it.

"W-wait!" I stuttered, shaking my head in confusion. "You're not mad at me?"

"Nope," Quil answered, popping the "p".

Jake shrugged. "Well, actually yes, kind of … but then again, I can understand you, somehow … I mean, I probably would have done the same if it was Nessie."

"Or Claire," Quil added.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled in relief and finally high-fived Quil.

"It's fine," Jake said, grinning back. "As long as you don't plan a replay of that."

I laughed. "Sure, that one was enough for a year. I mean,_ ouch!_" I rubbed my shoulder theatrically.

We left the forest then, laughing. "It seems that everything is alright," Carlisle said, smiling, when he saw us. Chloe relaxed noticeably under Jasper's hand.

A few minutes later, when everyone was back on her/his position, Chloe was standing at the starting line again, getting ready for her final jump. I stood together with Jake and Quil on our "wolf-side" and tried to ignore Leah's piercing eyes on the back of my head. It was probably saver for me to avoid her for the next few weeks.

Chloe took her time to concentrate, inhaling and exhaling deeply, her eyes fixed on the eleven-three-quarters high mark. It was perfectly silent in the "stadium". Then she took a final long breath and ran, sped up, faster and faster, took off, flew in the air, like a bird – an angel, her hair framed her face like a golden halo. She floated over the trunk, it looked so easy and effortless. She turned in midair just as effortlessly and landed elegantly –as if it was the simplest thing ever– on her feet. The vampire section broke out into cheers and applause. Emmett sang/shouted, "_Chloe's our champion!_"

Carlisle got up and announced that Chloe had won this match which meant that it was two to nothing for the vampires now. He said something more but I didn't hear anything because Chloe hopped of the mattresses and ran towards me, right into my arms, her bright smile enlightening the entire forest.

It was a great day.

* * *

_Hey guys! ^^_

_guess what? -We're still alive! Yeah, the bright sunny beaches of Spain got us back in front of the laptop to continue this **magnificent**, **senseless **story! xD_

_it was sooo fun to write this out of **Seth's POV** - and easy! since I (Mulan) had already collected some "experiences" with Seth by writing "**Aurora**" -We LOVE that boy, he's just so sweet! =)_

_-don't forget to **review **and have **patience and faith** in us that we'll finish (or rather: START! xD) the next chapter soon!  
_

_-Sylvia&Mulan-_


End file.
